San Francisco
| continuity = | image = | aliases = City and County of San Francisco | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Pacific Heights | 1st = }} San Francisco is a major American city located in the U.S. state of California. The city is named for Saint Francis of Assisi and was founded on June 29th, 1776. It is the county seat of San Francisco count and the fourth most populous city in the state. San Francisco is a port city, known for being a major cultural and financial center. One of the city's most notable landmarks is the Golden Gate Bridge, which crosses the San Francisco Bay, linking San Francisco County with Marin County. In the early 1970s, San Francisco was plagued by a string of bizarre killings orchestrated by a man that they media dubbed as the Scorpio Killer. SFPD homicide detective Harry Callahan was assigned to investigate the matter, in between trying to stop the occasional bank robber or even save a suicide jumper. Dirty Harry (1971) In 1978, a parasitic alien organism comes to Earth and begins subverting the city's population by spawning clone duplicates grown from pods. A health inspector named Matthew Bennell and a small group of people try to expose and combat the threat, but they fail to stop a group of "pod people" from sending high volumes of pod sees on tankers bound for other ports of call. In this, San Francisco proved to be ground zero for an invasion that soon overwhelmed the entire world. Points of Interest Films that take place in * Ant-Man * Basic Instinct (1992) * Big Trouble in Little China * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Dirty Harry (1971) * Godzilla (2014) * Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) * Land of the Lost (2009) * Magnum Force (1973) * Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol * Mrs. Doubtfire * Pacific Heights (1990) * Presidio, The (1988) * Seabiscuit * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) * Star Trek (2009) * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Terminator: Salvation * Terminator: Genisys * Venom Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. In film * Dirty Harry: In the early 1970s, San Francisco was plagued by a string of bizarre killings orchestrated by a man that they media dubbed as the Scorpio Killer. SFPD homicide detective Harry Callahan was assigned to investigate the matter, in between trying to stop the occasional bank robber or even save a suicide jumper. * Invasion of the Body Snatchers: San Francisco was the central setting for the 1978 remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. In the film, an parasitic alien organism comes to Earth and begins subverting the city's population by spawning clone duplicates grown from pods. A health inspector named Matthew Bennell and a small group of people try to expose and combat the threat, but they fail to stop a group of "pod people" from sending high volumes of pod sees on tankers bound for other ports of call. In this, San Francisco proved to be ground zero for an invasion that soon overwhelmed the entire world. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:California Category:Ant-Man/Miscellaneous Category:Basic Instinct (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Land of the Lost (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Magnum Force (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:Pacific Heights (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Presidio, The/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013)/Miscellaneous